<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>FHH EXTRAS by bobasheebaby</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22474612">FHH EXTRAS</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobasheebaby/pseuds/bobasheebaby'>bobasheebaby</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Following Her Heart [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Play, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff, Light Bondage, PWP, Smut, Spanking, Teasing, Threesome - F/M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:55:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,536</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22474612</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobasheebaby/pseuds/bobasheebaby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I’ve had some bonus chapters that weren’t available here. They are just bonus bits that were prompted. Not all parts are NSFW.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Main Character (The Royal Romance)/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Following Her Heart [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1132703</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Candid</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Percy decides to sneak taking pictures of Athena to prove to her once and for all how beautiful she really is.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Athena didn’t see herself the way he saw her, she didn’t think she was as beautiful or as strong as he saw her. Percy decided to make it his mission to show her the version of her that he saw. He knew the easiest way to show Athena the version of her that he saw was by taking pictures of her when she wasn’t expecting it. He went into what his mom used to call ‘stealth photography mode’. Stealth photography was much easier to achieve with a cellphone than when he was a kid. He was able to sneak taking her picture with ease, no shot was too mundane or boring, he wanted to show her every side of her as he saw her. </p><p>Athena nearly caught him on a few occasions, but he was able to easily play it off that he wasn’t doing anything. He loved taking pictures of her when she wasn’t expecting it, his photographs showed him the real Athena, the one he saw.  Years of taking candid shots with his mothers bulky camera trained him well.<br/>
Percy would go through the days shots every night, smiling at every picture of her. His favorites had to be the ones when she was playing with Chance. She had a beautiful blissful freedom when she played with the Corgi. Her smiles wide, never worrying about looking less than perfect, just living in the moment, her carefree spirit showing through.<br/>
“What’re looking at?” Athena asked, sliding into bed next to him.<br/>
Percy tried to quickly click out of the photos, he wasn’t ready to show her them yet, but it was too late.  Athena pulled his phone out of his hand scrolling through the candid shots he’d taken over the past few days. Percy wore a sheepish grin as he watched her jaw drop, the further she scrolled.<br/>
“You have been taking my picture! I knew it!” She exclaimed in mock anger.<br/>
Athena couldn’t get over the photographs, they couldn’t be of her. She didn’t have that glow that the woman in the pictures she was scrolling through had. She didn’t know how he could make her look so good in each and every picture. “What filter did you use on these?” She asked, trying desperately to make sense of what she was seeing.<br/>
“None Doll.” Percy answered, kissing her cheek.<br/>
Athena giggled as his beard tickled her cheek, trying to pull away. “Where do you think you’re going Doll?” Percy asked, his hands grabbing her sides, his long fingers wiggling, gently grazing her sides.<br/>
Athena let out a loud shriek, trying desperately to get away from him and his unrelenting fingers. Chance jumped up on the bed, not one to be let out of the fun, yipping and attacking Percy’s face with kisses. Athena slipped from Percy’s grasp as he tried to fight off the Corgi. “That’s a good boy.” Athena cooed petting Chance’s head.<br/>
Chance barked happily, giving up on licking Percy he walked towards the end of the bed. He circled before plopping down between his humans legs, resting his head on Percy.<br/>
Athena smiled at Chance a moment before turning back to Percy. “Seriously you need to tell me what filter you used. I never look this good in photos.” She pleaded with him to give up his secret.<br/>
“I swear Doll, I didn’t use a filter, that’s all you.” Percy replied.<br/>
Athena stared at him, her mouth agape. She took in his face, his features, she could tell he was being sincere.<br/>
“I told you you were the most beautiful girl in the world.” He stated, pulling her close to him.<br/>
Athena reached to grab her phone, quickly thumbing through her most recent pictures. The truth staring up at her, every single one taken since she met him showing the same glowing woman she saw in his candid shots of her. There was no filter, this WAS her, but she was happier, glowing because of him. Maybe he is my perfect filter, the one to help bring out my happiness so my true beauty shines through, she thought as she drifted on to sleep safely nestled in his arms.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Sidetracked (NSFW)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Athena distracts Percy while he’s working.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Athena walked into Percy’s study, her fitted baby blue sundress hugging her every curve, her hips swaying with every step as she crossed the room. Her heels clicked on the hardwood floors as she rounded his desk. Her hand ran up his arm, trailing up to his neck as she circled to stand behind him. She leaned down running her tongue around the outer shell of his ear.</p><p>“Doll, what are you up to?” Percy asked struggling to keep his attention on the computer screen.</p><p>“Nothing daddy.” She whispered into his ear.</p><p>Percy let out a low growl at her words, trying hard to fight his desire to stop his work and pull her into his lap. She nibbled down his neck, her hands running down along his chest.</p><p>“Doll, <b>if I have to stop what i’m doing, you wont be able to walk for the next week.</b>” He stated in warning.</p><p>“Yes daddy.” She replied innocently, her teeth tugging gently on his earlobe.</p><p>“Doll.” He warned, finding it increasingly difficult to concentrate with her roaming mouth.</p><p>“What daddy? I’m not doing anything.” She replied, feigning innocence her breath fanning against his neck.</p><p>“You sure about that doll?” He asked pulling her arms from his neck, spinning his chair, turning to face her.</p><p>Athena bit her lip and nodded as she looked down at him through her lashes.</p><p>Percy quirked an eyebrow unconvinced, “you already have my attention, might as well <b>say it</b> doll.” He commanded, gripping her hips and pulling her towards him, pulling a squeal of surprise from her lips.</p><p>Athena straddled his lap, biting her lip as she leaned in. “I need you daddy.” She whispered into his ear.</p><p>Percy let out a low growl before claiming her lips in a bruising open mouth kiss, their tongues tangling together. Athena ground her clothed core into his hardening length, her hands running up and down his toned chest. He spun his chair around, his hands gripping her hips tight enough to bruise. He stood up, resting her on the edge of his desk, pushing his laptop to the side, his work long forgotten. He trailed kisses along her neck, gently nipping along her collar bone, his hands sliding up her sides to her back, pulling down the zipper. He pushed her dress down over her shoulders, the fabric bunching around her waist. He unclasped her bra, sliding the straps down her arms, discarding it to the side.</p><p>Athena slid her hands down the toned plains of his chest, gripping the hem of his shirt pulling it up and over his head, dropping it to the side. Her hands went to undo his belt, his hands grasping her wrists stopping her, “not so fast doll. You interrupted daddy, teasing me, keeping me from working, we are going to do this my way.” He growled, stepping back a step.</p><p>Athena’s breasts heaved in anticipation of what he was going to do to punish her. She knew she was testing him, pushing him when she came in there—her mission to tease, see how far she could go before he gave in. Her skin was heated, it felt like it was on fire as she waited to see how this would play out. Her body thrumming with desire waiting to see how he would punish her bratty behavior this time.</p><p>“Off the desk, turn around and bend over.” Percy commanded, his voice husky with hunger for her.</p><p>Athena slipped off the desk, pushing her dress down over her hips, the fabric pooling on the ground. She turned around, placing both hands flat on the top of the desk. She leaned forward until her bare breasts pushed against the cool oak surface.</p><p>Percy ghosted his fingers down along the curves of her sides, making her gasp out in surprise. Every nerve ending was alight as he followed the lines of her body, fingers hooking in her lace panties pulling them down. Athena stepped out of them and kicked them to the side as they fell at her feet.</p><p>Percy’s hands caressed up the back of her thighs, “Do you like teasing daddy, getting him all worked up so he can’t concentrate?” He asked, gently squeezing the round globes of her ass.</p><p>Athena bit down on her lip to stifle the moan, the anticipation of what was to come hanging heavy around her. “No daddy.” She replied, waiting with bated breath for him to make his move.</p><p>“I sincerely doubt that Doll. I think you came in here trying to work me up.” Percy replied, “maybe daddy should spank you for interrupting.”</p><p>“Yes daddy.” Athena breathed, a shiver of delight running up her spine.</p><p>Percy drew his large hand back, bring it back down with a SMACK.</p><p>Athena moaned at the sting of his hand connecting with her firm ass, new desire pooling in her core. His hand gently rubbed the reddening flesh, soothing away the painful sting.</p><p>Athena’s heart started racing in anticipation when his hands left her body. She could hear him undo his belt, the metal clinking as he removed his pants. His hands grasped her hips, her breath caught in her throat as he pulled her back towards him, gently kicking her feet apart.</p><p>“You ready Doll?” He asked, teasing her slick entrance with the head of his thick length.</p><p>“Yes daddy.” She moaned, pushing her hips back, desperate to feel him fill her up.</p><p>Percy slowly eased his thick length into her tight wet heat, both of them moaning at the feeling of her walls stretching around his length. Once fully sheathed, he stilled for a moment before he slowly pulled almost completely out. He thrust his hips forward so hard and fast it nearly took her breath away. Athena’s fingers curled, desperate to hold onto something as he pulled back out faster this time.</p><p>“Fuck doll, you’re so tight, feel so good stretching around my cock.” Percy growled as he slammed back into her.</p><p>Athena moaned, his words and hard thrusts only serving to turn her on more. He kept thrusting into her, hard and fast, her chest rubbing against the desks smooth surface with each hard thrust. Athena pushed her hips back, meeting Percy’s hips with every hard thrust. A thin sheen of sweat formed on her skin, making her torso slide more as Percy continued to fuck into her dripping heat.</p><p>“Fuck yes daddy!” She screamed, her head spinning as she felt her coil grow tighter and tighter on the verge of snapping.</p><p>“You like daddy fucking you bent over his desk, don’t you Doll?” Percy moaned, his hands gripping her hips harder as he fucked into her hard and fast.</p><p>“Yes daddy!” Athena screamed, “don’t stop!”</p><p>Sweat dripped off Percy’s forehead onto Athena’s back, their breath coming out in pants as they both where driven closer to the edge. Their moans mixed in the air with the sounds of skin slapping skin, the noises melding together in perfect harmony.</p><p>“Daddy—I’m—I’m gonna—cum!” Athena cried out in between pants as she felt the fire in her belly grow even hotter.</p><p>“Cum for me doll.” Percy growled, his thrusts never faltering.</p><p>Her back arched and her eyes rolled back into her head as the coil snapped, warmth spreading through body as she came screaming his name. Her walls squeezed his thick length, bringing him over the edge as he spilled inside her with a groan of her name. He slipped his softening length from her leaning against his desk. He pulled her into him, holding her close as they caught their breath.</p><p>“Damn Doll.” Percy said, once his breathing evened out.</p><p>“Yea. Maybe I’ll have to interrupt you while you work more often.” Athena teased, looking up at him from where he held her against his chest.</p><p>“Don’t get any ideas Doll. Let’s go get cleaned up.” Percy responded, as they made their way to their ensuite.</p><p>They could hardly keep their hands off each other as they hurried to their room. One thing was certain as they walked through the house, work was the long forgotten as they headed to the shower for round two.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Christmas With You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Their first Christmas together</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Athena hadn’t felt this excited for Christmas since she was a girl waiting for Santa to come. She always loved the holiday, but nothing quite matched her childhood Christmas joy, until now. She truly couldn’t wait, finding the same enjoyment and excitement she did when she was young. The last few years she felt like she was merely going through the motions, Christmas not being the same since she lost her parents. She had Bailey, but it wasn’t the same and she found she worked extra hours to avoid the loneliness she would always feel without her parents once the holidays rolled around. <br/>For the first time in years Athena was waking up genuinely excited for the holidays. She knew it was because she finally found her place, she would forever be thankful that Percy came to make her smile that night on the train. He was the reason she found the same joy in Christmas she had been missing for years. Percy always made her happy, making her smile wide and her eyes sparkle with joy, he just had a way of making everything in her life that much better. <br/>Athena found happiness and joy in decorating every part of Hunter manor that she could reach. Soft white lights and garland draping the fireplace mantel and banisters. Large Christmas tree in the corner decorated with white lights and simple red bows. Matching stockings for Athena, Percy, and even Chance hung from the decorated mantle. <br/>Percy loved watching the joy and excitement Athena got in decorating their home. It had been so long since he had seen the home so full of Christmas joy. He couldn’t wipe the smile off his face as he helped her decorate until their home resembled the North Pole. Christmas music played on a loop starting mid November, he couldn’t get enough of watching her dance and sing around their home. He would never stop feeling like the luckiest guy on earth that she chose him. Their first Christmas together was the best Christmas he’d had since he was a child. <br/>They were done decorating, or so Percy thought, he just hadn’t realized there might have been something they missed. It was hard for him to keep from chuckling, his deep laugh reverberating through the room when he saw Chance trot into the room wearing a deep red sweater with white faux fur trim and a dog sized Santa hat. Chance trotted over to Percy, plopping down at his feet, a big doggie grin on his face. As Chance lowered his head the large furry pom pom flopped in his face making the Corgi paw at his hat. <br/>“Poor Chance.” Percy stated, pointing at the dog who finally successfully managed to pull the Santa hat off of his head. <br/>“I think he looks cute. “ Athena responded as she picked up the discarded Santa hat. She went to put it back on his head to be met with a low whine from the tired pooch. “Fine.” She added as she flopped down on the couch next to Percy. <br/>“I think it’s safe to say you’re done decorating Doll.” Percy stated as he glanced around the room.<br/>“Not quite yet.” <br/>Percy raised an eyebrow in question, trying to see what she thought still needed to be decorated. <br/>“You need these.” Athena answered, brandishing a pair of reindeer antlers, gently placing them on his head. <br/>“Really Doll?” Percy questioned, a playful pout on his face. <br/>“What? You make an adorable reindeer.” Athena replied, placing a kiss to the tip of his nose. <br/>Percy couldn’t help the smile that spread across his lips as he took in how truly happy she was, he could handle being a reindeer, for her. He would do anything for her to ensure she was always happy, even if he looked a little silly. <em>God I love this woman. </em>His smile spread even wider, his dimples on full display, his eyes crinkling at the edges as he thought about just how much he loved her and how happy she made him every day. <br/>“What?” She asked noticing his goofy grin.<br/>“Just thinking about how happy you make me Doll.” He replied kissing her forehead.<br/>Athena just smiled brightly in response knowing she’d never been happier than she was with him. She rarely frowned when she was around him, he made her impossibly happy, she loved him more than anyone in her entire life. If this was their first Christmas, she couldn’t wait to spend a lifetime of Christmases with the man she loved. <br/>“So I have a gift that I need to give you a little early.” Percy stated breaking her out of her thoughts. “It’s a little unconventional.” The corners of his mouth turned up in a small smile. <br/>“It’s not <b>a</b> <b>partridge in a pear tree</b> is it? I don’t need twelve days of Christmas.” Athena joked, receiving a a boisterous laugh, his grin wide, once again showing his perfect dimples. <br/>“No partridges and no pear trees I promise Doll. That’s all I can tell you for now. We better get going.” Percy replied, standing up, pulling off his reindeer antlers.<br/>“Go? Go where?” She questioned, clearly confused about why they would have to go somewhere for her gift. <br/>“You’ll see Doll.” He replied leading her to the car.<br/>A short while later they pulled in front of a modest home at the edge of Winchester. Athena looked at Percy, her eyebrows knitted together in confusion. She couldn’t figure out why they would be at a home to pick up her Christmas present. Percy simply shrugged his shoulders in response, a small smirk on his lips. Athena had to fight the urge to roll her eyes at his nonchalant response, she knew he wouldn’t answer or explain until he was good and ready to. <br/>Percy led Athena up the short walkway. He knocked on the door, Athena desperately tried to find some clue as to what they were doing there while they waited for someone to come to the door. A petite woman answered the door, her long silvery grey hair pulled back into a bun. Her face brightened and she smiled wide when she saw who was at the door. “Perceval, come in come in. Perfect timing, they are having fun playing in the other room so you can see their personalities.” She said stepping back to let them into the cozy home.<br/><em>They? Playing? See their personalities?</em> Athena was even more confused than ever. <br/>“Mrs Mikos has a litter of kittens and has been kind enough to allow us to pick first. They just turned twelve weeks, she likes to keep them together longer so they are more socialized before they go into a home.” Percy explained as they followed Mrs Mikos into the other room.<br/>Athena’s mind was racing, a kitten and he was making sure she got the one she wanted instead of picking one for her. Her heart swelled at the thought and she felt the familiar stinging of tears forming, she quickly blinked them back so he didn’t think she was upset. He was being incredibly sweet. She remembered her friend Valerie got a puppy for Christmas as a child, but her parents picked him out, he ended up getting along more with her father and Valerie had been crushed. <br/>“Here we are.” Mrs Mikos said as they stepped into the small family room. <br/>Athena let out a small gasp as she took in the sight of six very large tan kittens. Each kitten with their own unique pattern of black spots, some with little tuffs of white. The kittens were racing around the room, one kitten kept pouncing on his litter mates. Her eyes grew wide like saucers, they looked closer to six months old than three months. “What kind of kittens are they?” She asked, wondering if her suspicions were correct. <br/>“Savannah’s. They are F5’s.” Mrs Mikos replied proudly.<br/>“Savannah’s? Percy they get huge. It’s going to be bigger than Chance.” Athena exclaimed.<br/>“Yes, they get large, but we have plenty of space and they love to travel and take walks.” Percy replied.<br/>“True, but Chance is gonna be in for a surprise when it’s finally fully grown.” Athena responded.</p>
<p>“He’ll be fine—“A dark tan kitten launched itself up, landing halfway up in the Christmas tree, which didn’t budge despite the kitten jumping in it. </p>
<p>“Not that one.” Athena said to Percy, her brown eyes wide as saucers.</p>
<p>“That’s Tigger, he’s a rambunctious little scamp.” Mrs Mikos explained as she gently shooed the kitten from the tree.</p>
<p>“Maybe someone a little calmer.” Athena commented walking further into the room.</p>
<p>“Sit on the ground, play with them, see who catches your eye.” Mrs Mikos urged.</p>
<p>Athena settled down on the middle of the floor, a few of the kittens sniffed at her knees as they continued to bounce around the room. Athena was starting to think that none of them were the right fit until a smaller light tan kitten approached. She had white tuffs of fur under her chin and on her tummy, a band of black on her right ear with a perfectly circular tan spot. She sniffed Athena’s hand and then nuzzled her head against it. Athena melted, scratching the kitten behind the ears, coaxing a low purr from the kitten. “That’s Cleopatra, she loves to cuddle. She loves playing but is more mellow compared to her siblings.” Mrs Mikos stated watching the kitten interact with Athena.</p>
<p>“She’s perfect.” Athena replied as the kitten curled up in her lap. Athena smiled softly as she watched Cleopatra, Cleo fall asleep in her lap, Chance was sure in for a surprise—but she was certain he was up for it. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Fluffy ABC’s</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pre wedding interview with Ana DeLuca.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A – Anger (What was their first fight about? Any big or recurring arguments?)<br/>“Your Grace, Lady Athena, Thank you for agreeing to take the time to speak to me on the behalf of the readers of trend. I have a few questions I’m sure our readers are dying to know the answers to about Duke Perceval Hunter and his fiancé who happened to be the former suitor of our own beloved King Liam.” Ana DeLuca stayed as she greeted the couple. “Please tell our readers what your first fight was about, do you have any big or recurring arguments?”<br/>Athena and Percy glanced at each other, fighting to keep the smiles off their faces. “We don’t really have fights or arguments, not over anything big.” Athena replied. <br/>“That’s right.” Percy agreed, taking her hand in his kissing the back before resting their still joined hands on his lap. “Six months of the last year of my mother’s life was filled with arguments, I vowed if I ever found someone I wanted to spend the rest of my life with that I wouldn’t keep things from them and that I would always be open and honest with them.”<br/>“We make sure to always talk things through when we might be upset. Maybe we’re still in the ‘honeymoon period’, but we never had a true disagreement.” Athena added.<br/>“I never want to see Athena upset again after having to wipe so many of her tears on the royal engagement tour that I make sure to do anything in my power to put a smile on her face.” Percy supplied in agreement.<br/>Athena gently squeezed Percy’s hand. “We make sure to never go to bed angry at one another either.”</p><p>B – Best (What would they say is the other’s best trait?)<br/>“What would you say is the best trait your partner possesses.” Ana queried.<br/>Athena laughed softly. “This might be the only thing that we truly disagree on, Percy absolutely loves my strength. I don’t feel as strong as Percy likes to say I am.” <br/>“I constantly remind her it took enormous strength to return to court with her head held high in order to clear her name. To watch the man she had thought she would marry parade happy and smiling with another woman on his arm only further proved her strength to me.” Percy countered.</p><p>C – Camera (How do they document their relationships? Who likes to take pictures? Or videos?)<br/>“How do you document your relationship? Who takes the most pictures?” Ana asked.<br/>“Percy definitely takes the most pictures. He likes to take candid photographs of me.” Athena answered, trying to keep from smiling. “He spent weeks sneaking candid photos of me.”<br/>“I was trying to prove to her she was the strong beautiful woman I kept telling her she was. The carefree smile, the way her eyes shine with love, make the candies some of my favorite shots. I still take candids of her so whenever she is doubting herself I can show her to remind her.” Percy explained.</p><p>D – Dates (What are their dates like?)<br/>“That is really sweet Duke Perceval.” Ana replied discretely wiping a tear from her eye. “What are dates like for the Duke and future Duchess of Winchester?” <br/>“Percy would say the sky’s the limit, but I think my favorite dates are ones spent home or that we can take Chance and Cleo on.” Athena answered.</p><p>E – Early (What was the first month of dating like?)<br/>“Please tell our readers what your first month of dating like.” Ana requested. <br/>“Well, our first two months of dating was when we were on the royal engagement tour celebrating Liam and Madeline’s engagement. We had met the first night on the train. I was contemplating what I was doing on the tour and Percy was able to make me smile the first time in a month. For the first time since I left New York I was able to have some semblance of freedom again. I didn’t feel weight of the scandal hanging over my head when I was with Percy. Unlike her ‘dates’ with Liam during the social season they were more spontaneous, and we didn’t have to worry about what the press would think when we were out and about—my reputation was already tarnished, and Percy never cared very much for his image. I felt happy and free with Percy and I soon realized she wasn’t cut out to be Queen like she once thought.” Athena explained. She smiled softly as Percy gave their joined hands a subtle squeeze.</p><p>F – Friends (How is their relationship with each other’s group of friends?)<br/>“What is your relationship with your partners friends? Do you get along with one another, or are you at odds with each other?” Ana questioned.<br/>“My closest friends would be Alex from prep school and the former crown prince Leo, both Alex and Leo love Athena, and are happy for me. They both were sure I would be a permanent bachelor having never found anyone I had a true spark with. When they see me with Athena, the way my eyes light up when she walks into a room they know I finally found the one who I was completely meant for. Alex likes to tease me that all I had to do was go to New York more often and I would have found her that much sooner, but I maintain that I found Athena exactly when I was supposed to.” Percy replied.<br/>“My cousin Bailey was a tad hesitant, she was fine until the proposal and then she wondered why we were moving so quickly. But Percy was able to quickly assuage her worries and win her back over.” Athena stated.</p><p>G – Gifts (Do they like giving each other gifts? What kind?)<br/>“Do you enjoy giving each other unexpected gifts? If so what kind of things do you give each other?” Ana inquired.<br/>“For Christmas Percy gave me a Savannah. Cleo is adorable and I love her, but I was worried at first about her and Chance. Things were a little rocky at first, but they’ve calmed down now.” Athena replied.</p><p>H – Hugs (All things involving hugs)<br/>Ana tapped her Stylus against her tablet as she looked at the next question. “Affection, how often do you hug one another?” <br/>“We are both very affectionate. Whether it’s with small touches, or holding hands, little kisses on the cheek, or hugs. It’s more kisses or little touches than hugs.” Athena answered.</p><p>I – Inside Jokes (Do they have any?)<br/>“Do the two of you share any inside jokes?” Ana questioned. <br/>Athena and Percy looked at each other, “I don’t think we have any inside jokes. Do we?” Athena asked.<br/>“None that I can think of.” Percy replied.</p><p>J – Jealousy (Who gets jealous easier? How do they show their jealousy?)<br/>“Who gets jealous the most often and how do you show it?” Ana asked.<br/>“Neither of us gets jealous—”<br/>“Well there was that time when I met Tabitha, our wedding planner that I got nervous. I had no clue who this gorgeous woman in our kitchen was, but I wasn’t jealous. I know I never have to worry about you looking at anyone else and that you will proudly tell them you are off the market if you get hit on.” Athena said cutting Percy off mid sentence.<br/>“You are the only one who as my eye and I would tell anyone who asked, and even those who didn’t.” Percy declared, a light blush appearing on Athena’s cheeks.</p><p>K – Kiss (How do they kiss? Who usually initiates?)<br/>“That’s so sweet.” Ana replied. “Next question, who is the one to initiate kisses more often?”<br/>“I would say we are both about even on that front. Both of us are very loving and affectionate and love to show it, whether it be with a kiss or the holding of a hand or the words themselves.” Percy answered with a squeeze of Athena’s hand.</p><p>L – Love (How do they first say those three words?)<br/>“Love, please tell us, how did you tell the other and who said it first?” Ana requested<br/>“Percy said it first.” Athena said smiling despite the bittersweet memory. “He blurted it out, when he was trying to calm me down, I didn’t know for sure until a few days later. I told him shortly after Liam’s press conference. I was so nervous, I’m sure he thought I was there to break up with him.”</p><p>M – Movies (What kinds of movies do they watch together? Is it a regular Netflix ritual?)<br/>“What kind of movies do you enjoy together? Is Netflix a ritual for you?” Ana inquired. <br/>“Athena loves the sappy heart wrenching romantic comedies, light on comedy—”<br/>“That’s not all I like.” Athena countered.<br/>“No, of course not, you love your Hallmark channel, more sappiness.” Percy teased.<br/>“Oh shush! It’s not like you didn’t cry watching The Notebook.” Athena rebutted. <br/>“It was emotional. Their love prevailed for years and she overcomes her dementia only for them to die together.”</p><p>N – Nicknames (Things they call each other)<br/>“Do you have any nicknames for each other?” Ana asked. <br/>“From the moment I met Athena I’ve called her Doll, the word was on the tip of my tongue when I saw her drowning her sorrows in her drink. I of course knew who she was, all of Cordonia knew who she was—the woman who jilted their king. I had her pegged from the moment he saw her, she was far too broken to have done what those photographs implied, she looked just like a broken doll swirling her glass of amber liquid. I felt the urge to comfort her. I grabbed a seat next to her, hoping to strike up a conversation with her and take her mind off of her worries. When I introduced myself telling her, I told to her to call me Percy—I had been both surprised and completely content with the decision. No one had called me that in just over twenty seven years since my mother passed, but somehow I longed to hear her call me the nickname that had long since died.” Percy exclaimed.<br/>Athena wiped away the tears that had formed during Percy’s confession of why he called her doll.</p><p>O – One (Tell us about the moment they realized they were with the one.)<br/>“Could you tell our readers the moment when you realized that your partner was the one?” Ana questioned.<br/>“Well I felt inexplicably drawn to her at the bar, I felt the urge to wipe the tears from her eyes. I hadn’t even met her yet, though I knew her name, but all I wanted was to make her smile and laugh. I knew that I never wanted to see a frown on her face.” Percy answered looking at Athena. “I never felt the intense attraction with anyone else before. I knew she was reeling from Liam choosing Madeline and may not have been ready to take another chance on love.” And she was technically Liam’s mistress. “But I knew even if my heart ended up completely shattered in the end it was a risk I was willing to take to show her what she deserved, that she was worth more than being pushed aside.” And hidden in the shadows. “She made me feel things I never had before and I was more than willing to take a chance on her, on us.”<br/>Athena squeezed Percy’s hand as she blinked back the forming tears. “ I felt a flicker of hope with Percy. I had been heartbroken when Liam chose Madeline at the coronation.” And was terrified that all I could ever be to Liam was his mistress. “The more I got to know Percy, the more I thought that Liam not choosing me wasn’t the worst thing ever. I felt freer than she ever had with any other boyfriend when she was out with Percy. He made me so happy that I could barely keep the smile off of my face with him and certainly never thought about the scandal when I was with him. With Percy the sky was the limit and there was nothing hanging over my head keeping us apart.” Athena discreetly swallowed as she tried to explain how she knew she loved Percy without revealing too much. “It wasn’t until I thought I might lose him that I knew how much I truly loved Percy. I had a scare, and I was worried that Percy wouldn’t want children and that it was too soon and he would feel trapped and the thought of losing him made me see how badly I loved him and wanted to be with him.” That wasn’t too much of a lie.</p><p>P – Pizza (What is their favorite food to eat together?)<br/>“What is your favorite food to eat together?” Ana asked. <br/>“We both have adventurous palates so we are up to trying new foods together. My favorite by far was our tasting menu for our wedding reception. Percy has spoken to the chef and they planned a menu based on all the cities integral in our relationship.” Athena responded.  </p><p>Q – Quit (Do they break up? Almost break up? What happened?)<br/>“Was there ever a time when you broke up, or nearly broke up? What happened to make you question your relationship together?” Ana inquired.<br/>“Well, like I stated before I was worried Percy would leave me because of the scare.” Athena replied. I thought there would be no way Percy would want me if I was pregnant with Liam’s child. “I felt more heartbroken than when Liam chose Madeline at the thought of losing him. Percy assured me that he would be by her side no matter what.” If that’s what I wanted. “In the end it was negative and I finally knew he was the one. That’s the closest that we got to breaking up.”</p><p>R – Rainy Days (How do they comfort each other on dark days?)<br/>“How do you comfort each other on a dark and rainy day? Ana asked.<br/>“I love listening to the rain, I find it soothing and calming, but if it’s particularly could, or there is danger of losing power Percy will build a fire and we will cuddle up together and watch movies or read.” Athena answered.</p><p>S – Soft (Something one of them did that turned the other into absolute mush)<br/>“What is something your partner has done for you that turned you into mush?” Ana requested.<br/>“There is no real one thing that Percy has done. It’s the way he listens to me and reads me. He knows me better than I know myself sometimes. On the tour in Paris he rented a motorcycle and took me on a motorcycle tour of the city because he knew I needed a break from court. He took candid pictures of me to show me the way he saw me. When I became overwhelmed with wedding planning he took me back to Rome where our story started. There is no one thing that turns me into mush because every thoughtful thing he ever does turns me to mush.” Athena answered squeezing Percy’s hand.</p><p>T – Texting (Do they text each other a lot? What do they usually talk about over the phone?)<br/>“When you are apart how do you stay in touch, do you text or talk on the phone more often?” <br/>“When we are only apart for a few hours we text each other. When we are apart for a few days, which has only happened once when Percy went to New York to meet a friend to help him with a mission, we will text during the day and FaceTime in the morning and evening.” Athena responded.</p><p>U – Unique (Tell us about some of their odd habits that surprised one another.)<br/>“Do either of you have any unusual habits that may have caught the other off guard?” Ana questioned with a raised eyebrow.<br/>“The only thing that surprised me about Percy was how low key and down to earth he was. He truly cares for the people of his Duchy, but he does that without being worried about his own image and it works for him.” Athena replied.</p><p>V – Vanity (Something they’re proud of in themselves and their partner)<br/>“What is something that you are proud of in yourself and your partner?”<br/>“I’m proud of Athena’s strength and determination. Not many women are tough enough to face down a scandal in attempt to clear her name. I’m proud that I was able to prove to myself that I didn’t need to do things my father’s way to run a thriving happy duchy.” Percy answered.</p><p>W – Wedding (Tell us about your wedding head canon if they’ve gotten that far. Or if not, have they talked about it?)<br/>“We hear there is a wedding coming up, can you tell us about what you have planned so far?” Ana asked.<br/>Athena smiled, “we’re getting married at the beach. It’s rather small and simple for a wedding of a Duke, but it’s what we want.” <br/>“What prompted you to want to go against the traditional nobility wedding?” Ana questioned.<br/>“We aren’t the type of couple who cares too much about our titles. I care for those in my duchy, and take pride in my duties as a Duke, but for me being a Duke is about what I can do for my people and not what my status says about me.” Percy replied<br/>“That and you proposed spontaneously at sunset at my secret cove in New York during the last leg of Liam and Madeline’s engagement tour. I knew I wanted to have a nod to our proposal, we couldn’t be marriage at the cove, but we could be married at the beach.” Athena added.<br/>“That sounds beautiful.” Ana stated.</p><p>X – X (Something they hate about the other)<br/>“Is there anything that bothers you about the other?” Ana questioned, poised to jot down the answer. <br/>Athena paused clearly thinking out the answer, “no Percy absolutely perfect, although that can be annoying at times.” She answered with a playful smirk. <br/>“I love everything about Athena—”<br/>“See? That there, he’s too perfect!” Athena exclaimed cutting off Percy.</p><p>Y – Youtube (What are they like online? Do they post about their relationship constantly?)<br/>“As a Duke and future Duchess, what is your online presence like? Do you post a lot about your relationship?” <br/>“We already live in the spotlight, Athena went through the social season and that scandal, I’m a Duke, we have plenty of people already looking at our relationship, we prefer to stay quiet about our relationship online.” Percy replied bringing their joined hands up to his mouth, kissing the back of Athena’s hand. God I love this woman.</p><p>Z – Zoo (Are they into animals? Do they want pets? What kind?)<br/>“Okay, last question, what are your feelings on pets? Do you have any? Want pets? What kind of animal would be the perfect pet for you?”<br/>“When we were in Rome I adopted a Corgi named Chance, who quickly became attached to Percy.” Athena replied.<br/>“For Christmas I got her a Savannah kitten named Cleopatra, who we call Cleo.” Percy added.<br/>“A Corgi and a Savannah, That must be a little wild.” Ana declared.<br/>“Yea, their meeting was a little crazy.” Percy responded with a chuckle. <br/>“More than a little crazy, but Chance and Cleo are best friends now.” Athena countered. “I’m just worried how Chance is going to react when Cleo gets bigger than him.”<br/>“They’ll be fine Doll.” Percy stated, leaning over to give her a soft kiss.<br/>“Thank you, it was great getting to know one of our most down to earth Duke’s and his soon to be Duchess better.” Ana stated gathering her things up to leave.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Hankering for Chee-zee Bread</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Athena has a craving for Chee-zee Bread.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Joe Corbi’s is a fundraiser I grew up with, I mentioned Chee-zee bread to some tumblr friends who had zero clue what I was talking about and this was born. And yes some of the methods Athena mentions to try to get Joe Corbi’s I have done myself.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I could really go for some chee-zee bread right now.” Athena said gently rubbing her large bump. </p><p>Bailey’s eyes lit up. “Yes! I’ve missed chee-zee bread so much!”</p><p>“I can have the palace chefs make you some cheesy bread if you miss it that much.” Liam said.</p><p>Bailey and Athena stared at him, eyes barely blinking. “You don’t <em>make</em> chee-zee bread.” Bailey explained. </p><p>“Nope.” Athena said popping the p. “You buy it and cook it at home, but you have to find someone who sells it first, it’s actually a pain in the ass now that I actually sit and think about it! But it’s <em>so</em> freaking good!”</p><p>Bailey nodded enthusiastically next to her cousin. Drake and Liam shared a confused look, and Percy chuckled. “I think you need to explain a little more doll.”</p><p>“Fine.” Athena sighed, she kept forgetting who she was with and ended up having to explain the, to her, simplest American things. “Chee-zee bread is probably the best thing on earth and probably contains zero real cheese as it doesn’t look like cheese at all. You can only get it from Joe Corbi’s which is why it’s such a pain in the ass.”</p><p>“Yup. Tracking someone down, <em>waiting</em> for your order. <em>So</em>frustrating!” Bailey added.</p><p>Athena looked at the still confused looks around her. “Joe Corbi’s is a company that only sells through fundraisers, so you get this make at home pizza or chee-zee bread that you keep in your freezer until you want to make it from those who are selling it to earn money for their organization.”</p><p>“We used to sell it for our school as kids all the time. Being a grown up sucked hard cause it was harder to find someone who was selling it.”</p><p>Athena nodded in agreement. “I basically stalked all my friends with kids on Facespace hoping someone was selling it.”</p><p>“But you still didn’t explain what it was.” Drake stated.</p><p>Bailey stared at him. “You shush! <em>You</em> have had chee-zee bread, and I might add it was my last slice!”</p><p>Drake looked at her completely lost. “What are you talking about?” </p><p>“Remember in college, you came by and for whatever reason decided to help yourself to the contents of my refrigerator and you ate my last piece.” Drake stared at her unblinking. “It was a rectangle with a creamy cheesy sauce and every bite was like pure bliss and you were raving it was the <em>best thing ever</em>?”</p><p>“Wait. <em>That</em> was chee-zee bread?” Bailey nodded. “And you can’t just get more at the store?”</p><p>“Nope.” Athena said popping the p.</p><p>“Ohmygod Bails, I’m so sorry!” Drake exclaimed.</p><p>“It’s okay, I’m the one who drank the rest of your whiskey.” Bailey replied with a shrug.</p><p>“That was you?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. For Tonight (NSFW)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>There’s no harm in looking. Athena gets caught checking someone out with surprising results.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is pure and utter crack.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Athena bit her lip in appreciation as she slowly traced her eyes down the lines of his firm body. She had to admit he knew how to wear a suit, the way it hung off of his broad shoulders. Even with the jacket in the way she could tell his pants hugged his ass perfectly. She stifled a moan as she thought about the hard, tanned body his clothes contained.</p><p>“Who you looking at Doll?” Percy questioned, lips ghosting against the shell of her ear.</p><p>Athena jumped in surprise, cheeks turning bright red at being caught. “No—no one.” She replied, voice cracking.</p><p>“Mmmhmmm. I don’t believe you Doll.” Percy’s lips grazed her ear, a shiver running down her spine. He followed her sightline, lips curving into a smile. “Bastien. Very nice,” he murmured as his hands grazed the curve of her hip.</p><p>“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Athena protested. She attempted to turn to face him, but his hands grasped her hips holding her in place, his firm chest pressing against her back.</p><p>“Can’t say I blame you. He is very sexy.”</p><p>Athena swallowed nervously, heart pounding in her chest. <em>That’s right, didn’t he say something happened before? Maybe that’s why I can’t keep my eyes off of him. </em>“I guess.” She struggled to keep her voice steady.</p><p>She felt like a kid caught trying to sneak a cookie before dinner. She wasn’t sure why she felt so guilty—all she was doing was admiring a godlike body. <em>Is it all I’m doing? Or am I actually wishing his body was pressed against mine?</em></p><p>“Would you like him to join us?”</p><p>“What?!” She gasped, chocolate brown eyes wide in surprise. She turned, finally able to wrench free from his firm grip.</p><p>Percy’s hazel eyes sparkled, alight with mischief. “We both know you were undressing him just now.” His hand grazed the underside of her breast, her breath hitching in her throat.</p><p>Athena’s mind raced, was there any point in denying it? She could feel the burning heat of her flushed cheeks and hear the pounding of her heart in her ears. “I wasn’t.” She tried, but even she didn’t believe her own words; she doubted he would believe them either. His smirk confirmed her suspicions. She struggled to think of a way out of this awkward situation. She gripped the lapels of his jacket pulling him down to her. “Why would I want him when I have you?” Her voice soft and sultry. She hoped it was enough to erase the fact she’d been caught admiring someone else.</p><p>Percy pulled her hips flush with his, his growing bulge pressing into her. “Why choose when you can have both?” His voice a low growl that sent heat pooling directly to her core.</p><p>Her head spun—this couldn’t be real. Could he really be suggesting they share? Did she want to talk her way out of this or did she really want to give in, say yes and see where the night took them? She swallowed as she considered her options. She could continue to deny her own desires, or she could admit to them and maybe be left with the memory of a lifetime. “Okay.” She nodded, her voice barely above a whisper. “Ask him.” <em>What if he says no? </em>Her heart pounded harder at the thought. She considered backpedaling and changing her mind. The thought of being rejected filled her with dread. <em>What am I doing?</em> She’d never before done anything like this, and yet now that the possibility was there, it was all that she wanted. Her chocolate brown eyes locked on hazel as his fingers pressed harder into her hips.</p><p>“You sure Doll?”</p><p>She smiled, he always knew how to put her at ease. “I’m sure.” She quickly realized there was nothing to fear when she was with him.</p><p>He nodded. “Go wait in our room.” He leaned down his hot breath fanning against her ear. “Be waiting naked on the bed when we get there.”</p><p>A shiver ran down her spine as she turned, finally released from his grasp. She gasped as he lightly swatted her bottom as she started to walk away. All the promise of his words and the thought of possible punishment making her skin tingle. Tonight certainly would be one she wouldn’t soon forget.</p><p>–</p><p>Athena shifted back on the bed as she waited. The minutes seemed to tick on forever. She glanced at her watch; it felt like she’d been waiting for hours when it had been under ten minutes. <em>Get a grip. </em>She smoothed down the front of her dress, she knew a punishment was coming for not obeying the command, but that was the idea.</p><p>She perked up as she heard the doorknob rattle. Her heart hammered in her chest. <em>Here we go. </em>There was no turning back, not that she wanted to. She didn’t realize how much she really wanted this until she had been alone in their room impatiently waiting for them to join her.</p><p>Their voices reached her before she saw them. Percy was handsome as ever, cool and calm like this was completely normal. Bastien somehow seemed to grow hotter in the span of time since she’d been caught admiring him. <em>It’s just tonight, it’s all I need, my heart belongs to Percy. </em></p><p>Percy stopped, his brow arching as Athena came into his line of sight, surprise etching his face that she was still fully dressed. “Why are you still dressed?”</p><p>Athena sat up, shrugging her shoulders in response. She thought about being honest; the words <em>‘it felt weird to wait here naked’ </em>lingering in her mind, but the anticipation of being punished kept her quiet.</p><p>“I think she’s looking to be punished,” Bastien said stepping next to Perceval. “Not surprising, you always did go for the ones who don’t obey.”</p><p>Percy stepped closer, his hand gently caressing her cheek. “Is that it Doll? Looking for <em>us</em> to punish you?”</p><p>Her mouth went dry at the thought of both men before her doling out her punishment. “Yes.” She croaked.</p><p>“Yes what?”</p><p>“Yes Sir.” Percy smiled, though she noticed an unfamiliar glint in his eyes. <em>Is he upset that I didn’t use his usual title</em>? The thought was banished from her mind as his fingers skimmed along her neck and shoulder pushing the thin strap of her dress over her shoulder.</p><p>Athena found herself surprised as Bastien mirrored Percy’s actions, his calloused fingers lightly tracing her smooth skin as he guided the strap down her arm. The fabric slid down her sides, gently pooling around her waist. She lifted her hips, leaning back on her elbows as they pulled the dress down over her hips.</p><p>Their gaze burned into her as they took in her lace clad body. She fought the urge to shrink away under their eyes, their heated gazes almost too much to bear.</p><p>She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth as she raked her eyes over their still covered bodies. She tried to imagine what Bastien had hidden under his crisp suit. Would it be hard, yet still soft like Percy’s, littered with dark chest hair and faded tattoos, or would it be more toned, unmarred by inked memories? Oh how she wished their clothes could magically dissolve revealing what they hid beneath in an instant.</p><p>As she opened her mouth to speak her request they turned to one another sharing a silent conversation before they started to shed their clothes tossing them into the growing pile on the floor. Her pulse raced as more and more skin became visible.</p><p>Her eyes flitted between both men, her eyes admiring the adonises before her. Both men sported sunkissed skin, and chest hair peppering their chests and abdomens, though Bastien had a deeper tan and less grey. Percy always stirred feelings in her loins, it was as though he was etched out of stone, perfectly made for her. Bastien made her heart race in unexpected ways. She had assumed he would be more defined with the job he kept, but she wasn’t expecting him to be <em>that</em> cut. The deep ripples of his chest and abs drew her eyes down to his cut v, which led her to bulge straining against his dark boxer briefs.</p><p>Her tongue darted out wetting her bottom lip, her skin tingling with anticipation. <em>This is real … this is happening. </em>She had been uneasy when it was brought up earlier, she’d only attempted something like this once before, but she had chickened out before their clothes hit the ground. <em>Maybe it’s better I waited to do this with someone I love and trust completely. </em></p><p>Her eyes raked down the plains of Bastien’s body. <em>What else is he hiding? </em>A low moan slipped from her lips as she imagined what was waiting to be released from its cotton confines. Her eyes lifted to his face as his chuckle reverberated through the room.</p><p>“I think someone likes what she sees.”</p><p>She ducked her head slightly, her thumb playing with her golden bands. Embarrassment flooded through her at being caught admiring someone other than her husband.</p><p>Percy stepped forward, his hand cupping her cheek, thumb softly brushing over her bottom lip. “It’s okay Doll.” She raised her eyes to meet his as her features slowly relaxed. “I wouldn’t ask him over if I didn’t want you to look.” He leaned forward, voice dropping to a whisper. “Besides, he likes being admired.”</p><p>Her eyes returned to their visual exploration of Bastien’s body. She bit her bottom lip, his abs were impressive, each appearing to be chiseled from stone.</p><p>“He has very impressive abs doesn’t he?”</p><p>She hummed her agreement, her body flushing as a shiver ran down her spine as she envisioned her hands tracing over the hard plains of his toned body. She could feel the goosebumps erupting in the wake of her trailing fingertips, hear him suck in a breath as her fingers curled around the waistband of the final piece of clothing keeping her from her quarry. She’d pull the fabric down releasing his length, her fingers wrapping around his girth.</p><p>She pushed the image away, it wouldn’t match the truth. She blinked as Percy lifted her chin, her cheeks tinged pale pink as she realized her daydream made her miss something he said.</p><p>“What do you want Doll?” He asked barely covering the slight amusement he felt at her new flustered demeanor, finding her unexpected shyness sweet.</p><p>She paused, her throat growing tight. <em>What do I want? </em>The question felt loaded, no answer coming to her lips. Before tonight, the answer was easy, Percy. He was all she wanted. In this moment with two men standing in front of her in only their underwear ready to have their way with her the question seemed impossible.</p><p>How did she expect this to go? Did she want to give into her new desire to be worshipped by two men and have them strictly pay attention to her? Two sets of hands and mouths exploring her body making her back arch off the bed and white flash in front of her eyes.</p><p>Her heart pounded in her chest as the words <em>worship me</em>formed sitting at the tip of her tongue. She swallowed as she tried to force the words to pass her lips.</p><p>“I—”<em> Why can’t I get the words out?</em></p><p>“Are you sure you want this?” Bastien’s smooth baritone filled the room. “If you aren’t comfortable I can leave.”</p><p>“No—I mean I <em>do</em> want this, it’s just … ”</p><p>“This is the first time you’ve done something like this?”</p><p>“Yes.” She drew her eyes down, never before had she felt as inexperienced as she did in this moment.</p><p>“We won’t do anything without your consent.”</p><p>“We could give you a massage to help relax you Doll.”</p><p>Her eyes met Percy’s, a smile forming on her lips. She didn’t think she’d ever get used to how well he read her. “Okay.” She nodded.</p><p>“Lay on your stomach.”</p><p>She unclasped her bra as she rolled onto her stomach, tossing it over the side of the bed. She laid down, raising her ass in the air as she rested her head on her arms.</p><p>She felt the bed dip on either side of her. She suppressed a shiver as a calloused hand ran up her spine. Her head spun as she felt Percy’s hand run up the length of her leg. She softly moaned as his finger caressed her inner thigh, barely grazing over her slick heat.</p><p>She felt added weight on her back as the unmistakable feel of Percy’s bearded chin rubbed her ear. “I bet you want to feel him inside you Doll. Feel a man other than me.”</p><p>She bit her lip as a wanton moan escaped her lips. <em>Do I want to feel him inside me? Yes.</em> More than feeling she wanted to see him, run her hands along his body, wrap her mouth around his cock, tasting him on her tongue.</p><p>Percy traced his hand down her back between her legs, his fingers teasing her through wet lace. “You’re so wet Doll.” She gasped as he slid her panties to the side, his fingers slipping between her folds. “I’d like to watch him take you from behind.” He growled. “Would you like that Doll?”</p><p>The thought of him taking her from behind, unable to see him only feel him made her walls pulse. “Yes.”</p><p>“Tell him what you want.” He whispered slipping his fingers from her as he sat up.</p><p>She pushed herself up, her eyes drinking in Bastien’s nearly naked form.<em> You can say it. </em>Her eyes locked with his. “I want you to fuck me,” her cheeks flushed as she swallowed. Suddenly the thought of saying it out loud in front of both men making her stomach twist in knots. “ … from behind.”</p><p>Bastien eyed her. “Are you sure?”</p><p>Her eyes met Percy’s. “It’s okay Doll.”</p><p>She turned her gaze back to Bastien, a new sense of self assurance washing over her. “Yes.”</p><p>“Mmm.” His hand lifted towards her face, thumb barely grazing her lip. “First how about you tell me what you like most about Perceval’s body?”</p><p>Athena smiled as she turned towards Percy. Her eyes raked over his body, resting on his chest and arms for a moment. She loved the way she felt so safe and secure wrapped in his arms, the way they flexed when he held her up. Her eyes moved up to his mouth, the way he used his mouth and tongue drove her crazy. Her gaze swept down his body. “His cock.” <em>Wait, <b>what did I just say? </b></em>Her eyes went wide as her mouth clamped shut.</p><p>The men chuckled and their eyes met as Bastien shifted closer to Percy. “She’s smart. I agree with her assessment.” His fingers ran down Percy’s chest before he paused. “May I touch your husband?” Bastien asked making her eyes go wide. Athena gulped as she nodded, the thought of someone hands other than her own on her husband turning her on more than she could imagine. “He does have a nice cock,” he said as he gently wrapped his hand around it. “I bet it feels good in your mouth, it’s the perfect size.”</p><p>“Show him Doll. Show him how much you like my cock.”</p><p>She fell to her knees, eyes wide as she looked up between the two men. Her eyes locked with Bastien’s as she leaned forward, her tongue licking Percy’s hard shaft before taking him in.</p><p>Her eyelids fluttered closed as she moaned around his hardness. She swirled her tongue around his shaft, gasping as she felt a calloused hand running down her back. She took Percy deeper into the warm wet heat of her mouth as fingers curled under the band of her lace panties.</p><p>She sucked in a breath as she felt Bastien’s tip rubbing against her core. She bucked her hips back, desperate to feel him inside her.</p><p>His fingers curled into her hips holding her still. “Patience.”</p><p>She groaned, the sound muffled by Percy’s cock. The first time since the men joined her she felt truly like herself. She struggled to control her urge to press his buttons.</p><p>Her eyes opened, locking on Percy’s as she felt Percy’s hands fist in her hair. The smirk on his lips told her he knew how hard she was fighting to stay still.</p><p>Bastien’s thumb brushed her clit and she rocked her hips back desperate for more. His fingers pressed harder, bruising her pale skin. <b>“Behave.”</b></p><p>Percy chuckled as Athena whimpered. “It’s not in her nature.”</p><p>Athena hummed in agreement, the vibrations pulsing through Percy’s length making him groan and buck his hips.</p><p>Time ticked forward and her need grew. Too many minutes passed before she finally felt his length sink into her warm heat. She tried to cry out, the sound muffled by Percy’s length.</p><p>She closed her eyes as Bastien thrusted into her roughly. His cock felt so good going in and out of her. She gasped as her husband’s hand rested on her inner thigh, his tongue licking her swollen clit. She opened her eyes unsure of when he’d moved. She shook her head, she was overcome with sensation, the fullness of cock mixed with a tongue begging to be cummed on pushing the thought from her mind.</p><p>Her walls pulsed, the combined touches drawing her closer. Her fingers curled into the sheets, her breathing coming out in short pants. She was right at the edge, she could feel the end drawing near. Her eyes squeezed shut as she anticipated the flash of stars behind them.</p><p>Athena jolted awake, heart thundering in her chest, her breathing heavy. It all felt so unbelievably real, she glanced beside her, finding Percy sleeping peacefully. <em>Fucking hormones!</em> Every night she’d woken from intense dreams that she thought for sure were real until she woke in her bed.</p><p>Every dream was the same, her and Percy, except this one. <em>Why the change?</em> It had been so vivid, she could still feel Bastien’s warm calloused hands roaming over her smooth flesh.</p><p>Normally the dreams started to fade the second her eyes opened, leaving her panting, sweating and completely aroused. This time it was firmly engraved in her mind and she wasn’t sure she would ever forget it. Athena rolled to her side, her hand sliding down his chest under the covers as she trailed kisses along his bearded jawline.</p><p>Percy moaned as her hand palmed his hardening length through his pajama bottoms. “Another dream Doll?” He questioned, his eyes slowly blinking open.</p><p>Athena hummed her reply, her teeth gently grazing the column of his neck. “Need you.” Her words muffled against his neck.</p><p>“Come here Doll.”</p><p>Athena threw her leg over his hips, pushing herself up to straddle his lap. His hardened length pressed into her clothed core.</p><p>“What was this one about?” His hands slid up her smooth thighs, settling on her hips.</p><p>Athena shook her head. “I don’t remember.” <em>Liar! </em></p><p>His hands slid up her thighs dragging her nightgown up. “You never do, do you?”</p><p>“No.” She gasped leaning forward, hands pressing on his bare chest as she rolled her hips.</p><p>He rolled her to her back, hands dragging her damp panties down her thighs. “Let’s give you something to remember.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Unusual View- Kinky Card #97 (NSFW)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Percy finds a gag gift they got at their shower and they have a little fun.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kinky Cards was a choices challenge on Tumblr, this card was chosen for me.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What’s this, Doll?”</p><p>Athena looked up from her mindless scrolling on her phone, her cheeks flushed pink as her eyes settled on the white and pink box in Percy’s hand. <em>I knew I should have gotten rid of them! He’s going to think that I think we need them.</em> “Oh, that was some gag gift from Olivia.”</p><p>Percy hummed as he lifted the lid from the box. “We should have a little fun with them then.”</p><p>Athena’s mouth went dry as she watched as Percy fanned out the cards in his hands. “We don’t need them, do we?”</p><p>He chuckled softly as he knelt on the bed beside her. “No, but it could be fun.”</p><p>“Okay, but you pick first.”</p><p>“Deal.” He carefully pulled a card from the center of the pile and placed the others on the bedside table. His brow arched as he read the card. “Let’s make this a little more fun.”</p><p>“You haven’t even told me what card you drew.”</p><p>He leaned in, his finger tracing along her jawline. “Are you questioning Daddy?”</p><p>Athena shook her head, her breath hitching as his finger trailed to the valley between her breasts. “No Daddy.”</p><p>He handed her the card. She silently read it before passing it back to him. “Unusual view sounds pretty interesting already … what did you have in mind?”</p><p></p><blockquote class="npf_indented">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>97. Unusual View. Take a dildo and pleasure yourself by penetrating your own anus, while your partner watches. At least 5 minutes.</p>
  </div>
</blockquote><p>“Let me tie you up.” His finger circled her nipple through her night slip. “Would you like that Doll? Daddy tie you up so you can’t touch him, only watch?”</p><p>She slowly nodded. “Yes, Daddy.” <em>Maybe the cards weren’t such a bad idea …</em></p><p>–</p><p>Percy laid the purple silicone dildo and a bottle of lube at the foot of the bed. His eyes traced over Athena; she looked so beautiful laying back against the pillows. It took everything in him to not grip her ankles and pull her down the bed so that he could have his way with her and completely forget about the drawn card.</p><p>He crawled up the bed and straddled her waist, his hands trailing up her sides before grazing over her breasts and sliding back down her arms. His long fingers wrapped around her wrists and drew her arms up over her head. He wrapped the hot pink silk tie around her wrists, tying them together before securing them to the headboard.</p><p>He leaned forward, his salt and pepper beard grazing her cheek as his hot breath fanned over her ear. “What’s your safe word?”</p><p>Athena’s entire body was tingling and he’d barely touched her. The reality that he wouldn’t be touching <em>her</em>any time soon only fueled her desire. “Candy cane,” she replied in a breathy whisper as she trailed her tongue over her upper lip.</p><p>He grinned, his fingers trailing down her arms with feather-light touches, erupting goosebumps in their wake. She moaned, arching into him as his hands cupped her breasts. He teased her nipples between his thumb and forefinger, the buds quickly becoming hardened peaks.  </p><p>Athena gasped as his hand slid up her slip, his fingers teasing her slick folds. She bit her lip and moaned, pulling on her bindings as he grazed her clit with his fingers. “Are you going to tease me or give me my show?”</p><p>He slipped his fingers from her, his hazel eyes sparkling as he brought them to his mouth and licked them clean. He slid off of her so that he knelt by her side. “Bend your knees.”</p><p>She gave him a questioning look before complying. She wanted to question him and test the line, but her need and desire were beginning to cloud her head.</p><p>“Good girl.” He smirked as she keened at his praise. “Spread your legs, Doll.”</p><p>She bit her lip as she slowly opened her legs. <em>What does he have planned? </em>The question burned in her mind as she watched his hand slipped into the pocket of his pajama bottoms.</p><p>Her eyes widened and she swallowed as the realization of how much he intended to tease her sinking in as her eyes settled on the small silver bullet.</p><p>He touched the tip of the bullet to the inside of her calf, the low vibrations sending heat directly to her core. He slowly trailed the bullet up her leg, a whimper escaping from her lips when he reached her inner thigh.</p><p>“Please,” she gasped, her head falling back as he circled her clit.</p><p>“Please what, Doll?”</p><p>“Please—” she broke off as he pressed the bullet harder to her sensitive bundle of nerves, “make me cum.”</p><p>He trailed the vibrator down to her entrance, slowly sliding it into her wet heat. “I thought you wanted a show.”</p><p>–</p><p>Athena watched Percy as he lifted the purple dildo from the bed, a whimper spilling from her lips as he teased the tip with his tongue. <em>Fuck, he really isn’t making this easy. He knows where I want that tongue. </em></p><p>She didn’t think she couldn’t be more turned on than she already was, but somehow he made sucking on a silicone cock erotic. <em>Have to remember that the next time I peg him. </em></p><p>She bit her lip as he squirted lube on the shaft of the toy. He slowly slid his hand up and down the toy, thoroughly coating the toy.  </p><p>
  <em>Shit. How can he tease me without touching me? </em>
</p><p>Percy turned, settling on his hand and knees. He pressed the slick head of the purple dildo against his tight hole, slowly inching the toy into him. His eyes trained on Athena as he watched her using the mirror across from them. He groaned as he rocked his hips back, pushing the silicone toy deeper into him. A wide smile pulled at his lips as he watched her bite her lip.</p><p>He worked the toy in and out of his body, watching as she pulled on her restraints and wiggled her hips. A low whine emitting from her lips as the low setting on the bullet only making her pull and writhe more.</p><p>He fought the urge to close his eyes as he continued to fuck the toy into himself, struggling to keep his attention on her. The sensation of the toy gliding in and out of him, coupled with the view of her fighting against the restraints, desperate for his touch drove him crazy.</p><p>Athena thrashed her head to the side, the gentle buzzing pulsing through her core setting her on edge. “Please …” she cried, her voice high and full of need. “I need you, Daddy.”</p><p>His cock jumped at her plea.<em> I need to feel her walls tighten around me. Her legs wrapped tightly around my waist as I make her fall over the edge. Fuck, I could flip her over and sink into her from behind, watch my length disappearing into her tight heat with every thrust, my fingers curling into her hips leaving imprints in her flesh. </em></p><p>He let out a strangled groan; the images of fucking his fiancé in his mind combined with the dildo hitting his prostate nearly sent him over the edge. He was so close to giving her what she needed, but the sight of her at the brink, begging and needy, was too much to ignore. “Sounds like someone is jealous that Daddy is getting all the attention.”</p><p>Athena huffed, her head falling back on the pillows; whining clearly wasn’t going to work tonight. <em>Maybe if I …</em> She squeezed her legs shut, her eyes falling closed. The moment her legs closed, the buzzing intensified, but still not enough to take her over the edge into orgasmic bliss.</p><p>“Uh uh Doll.” Percy said easing the dildo from his body laying on the towel draped across the bed. He turned, crawling over until he was kneeling before her. His eyes drifted over her, her face twisted in concentration as she desperately tried to find that sweet blissful release.</p><p>He laid his hands on her calves, chuckling as her eyes snapped open as his large hands touched her smooth legs.</p><p>“You aren’t getting off without Daddy.”</p><p><em>Show time.</em> She batted her lashes and tried to play innocent. “I thought Daddy forgot about me.”</p><p>“Never gonna happen Doll.” He slid her legs apart, his hands sliding down her thighs. He slowly pulled the bullet from her pussy, chuckling when she whined at the loss. “I thought you wanted to cum, Doll.”</p><p>“Please Daddy.” She mewed, her voice dripping with need.</p><p>His hands stroked up her sides until he was hovering over her, the tip of his cock bumping against her entrance. “Should Daddy fuck you like this?”</p><p>“Yes,” she gasped wrapping her legs around his waist, her heels digging into his ass as she desperately tried to pull him closer.</p><p>“Or maybe …” he leaned forward, his hands sliding up her arms. He undid the silk tie and slowly lowered her arms, “I should fuck you from behind in front of the mirror.” He sat back on his heels. “Would you like that?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Show Daddy how good you are at crawling across the bed so you face the mirror.”</p><p>–</p><p>Percy gripped her hips, his eyes locking on hers in the mirror as he slowly sank into her with a groan. Athena rocked her hips back, urging him to move. “Move … <em>please</em>.” Her words came out in a broken whine.</p><p>His fingers lightly pressed into her flesh as he pulled back, thrusting into her slick wet heat long and slow.  He fought to keep his eyes trained on her face as he became lost in the feeling of her pussy wrapping around his length.</p><p>He found himself lost in the way she bit her lip as she moaned and arched against him. Every sigh and gasp from her was a sweet symphony to his ears. Every time with her was a new adventure, a new reason to fall deeper in love.</p><p>“Harder,” she gasped, her entire body buzzing from his teasing.</p><p>The sounds of flesh on flesh, gasps and moans filled the air as he slammed into her harder and deeper, every thrust driving them both closer to the edge. He slid his one hand down so that his finger could rub her clit. Her fingers fisted into the sheets, her legs shaking as her back arched. Her mouth fell open and she screamed his name as intense waves of pleasure washed over her. Her walls pulsed around his length and he dropped his head, groaning as he spilled into her.</p><p>He slipped from her and she sank onto the bed, a blissful look on her face. He looked at her with love and affection, his mind thinking about how she always looked so beautiful in her post orgasm haze. He stood and slipped his hands under her limp form, pulling her up into her arms. “Let’s have a bath.”</p><p>She gave him a soft smile, resting her head against his sweaty chest. “You take such good care of me, babe.”</p><p>“Always Doll, always.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>